Switched! The Beginning
by dota-chiin
Summary: Prologue of my first story "Switched!" (You should check it out, it's hilarious, btw) A weird bracelet turned their life's upside down. And now they have to strugle agaisnt a yandere Minerva and the whole Fairy Tail guild to get back to normal. (Rogue x Lucy)
1. Chapter 1

**WHASSUP GURLS and boys, as I promised here it's my one shot slash prologue slash idk that explains what really happenned with Rogue and Lucy and how they got switched. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review and look forward for more chaptes of "Switched!" .**

SWITCHED?!

The city of Crocus... ITS UNDER ATTACK! nah, just kidding.

The city of Crocus is holding the Grand Magic Games! It's been two years since Fairy Tail returned from the ashes and crowned themselves the champions. It's also two years since it was held for the last time. (considering that the dragons destroyed everything, and the city was just a huge mess)

This year, only the top six guilds that came out from the huge labyrinth would join the real thing. Everyone were not so surprised when Fairy Tail came in the #6 place, Gray and Natsu had a fight, Erza got caught by the heat of the moment and joined it as well, leaving a sweat droping Mira and a facepalming Lucy.

The loud guys of Quatro Cerberus came in the #5, following the ladies of Mermaid Heel, Lucy was really surprised when Yukino smiled and waved at her. She didn't knew her friend had joined them.

Thrid place was the guys of Blue Pegasus, Ichiya was creepy as always, and now he has a cat version of hiself, and that, my friends, its even creepier. Second place was too hard not laugh, the always proclaimed "we are the best", Sabertooth with a frowning Sting, and a uncaring Rogue, some other new faces, the best of all, Minerva with a priceless expression.

The biggest surprise of all, was Lamia Scale comming out in the first place, _'They must have trained hard... wait..'_ "Kagura?!" Erza nearly screamed, voicing out Lucy's thoughts, while everyone looked at Kagura holding hands with a tall silver haired man.

"Che... why are you holding hands with her, Lyon? Finally mooved on from Juvia, huh?" Gray said while crossing his arms over his chest, snickering and Lyon just glared at him while walking to his team's place.

"Well, that's explain the first place, ne?" Mira said in a sweet tone, while Erza was still too shocked with that scene, oh no wait. Is just Ichiya making a moove on her...

.

. _too lazy to write about it_

.

The first day was over, and it was a pretty enjoyable, Lucy finally won a fight. It was against one of those Quatro Cerberus guys, she felt herself light, and now it's on a little stroll around the town. _'God, I totally won that time against Flare, why I can't stop smiling?!' _the girl put her hands on her face while singhing.

Something shinny on the floor took her attention, walking over the thing, she took a little bracelet with shinny purple weird letters "Well this is something we don't see everyday... AH!" The bracelet suddenly wraped around Lucy's wrist and faded away. Checking her wrists and arms nothing. Nothing was wrong_ 'I'll ask master tomorrow..'_

Continue to walk around the town as is anything had happned, until a flashy "10" on her left hand snapped the girl from her thoughs. Uncounsiously her body started to run _'What's going on?!'_

Taking a turn on the next block she runned faster than ever, and as if it was counting down on her hand, now it was a "3". Looking around to grab something that could stop her from running. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!"

THUD!

Something soft and huge was sufocating her,_ 'What is this? What...' _"Hnnn... why my voice is like thi... GEMI MINI! You guys... what?! Why my voice is like this?! Why I'm on the floor... Why... " looking for a mirror, she glanced at a window to see what, right now, was her biggest fear. A loud, weird and disturbing scream made the, up untill now uncouncious 'girl' to woke up.

"You are so loud... why my voice is hight pitched?" Widened "his" eyes when he saw his own reflection looked terrified at a him, and than the "boy" looked down still petrified with what was happening. He gulped when "his" hands were groping "his" soft boobs... "Oh no... Oh no..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PERVERT!" "Lucy" punched "Rogue", and the same flew to the next wall. "Jesus Christ... Shit! ME! I mean, ROGUE!"

Who was passing by the street saw a tall man running like a girl to the unconsious girl that was laying on the floor with her soul comming out of her body.

**Oh yeah, this will be a two-shot. Sorry for errors and the gramatical thing, I didn't check it twice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry for the slowest update ever, but I was busy and had a little writers block. Here's the part 2 of the Prologue of Switched! Hope you like it, and tomorrow Switched! will be updated. I'll try my best to write 2 chapters at least, so look forward!**

"Rogue, wake up.." a hissing whisper made one of his eyes twitch, but he keep it close. "Roogue! Wake up!" now it was a little loud sounding more like a hiss than a whisper. The boy took deep breath and when he was about to answer, two big hands grabbed him by the shoulders while screming "DEAR GOD, WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UUUP!"

When he openned his eyes, the only thing he saw was his body jerking him back and forth, and it didn't stop even after he had already openned his eyes. A vein popped on his forehead and than...

SLAP!

"Ouch! Why did you did that for?!" The reflection of himself pouting while rubbing his cheeks. He sighed and crossed "his" arms over "his" big and soft chest. Taking a look at them, he could feel his face turn a little red.

"A-hem, you were just too noisy. And this isn't a dream... I assume you found a weird bracelet on the ground. Am i right?"

"Yeah, you too? That thing suddenly wraped around my wrist, and after that my body mooved on it's own!"

"Same here. God, what are we gonna do? We can't compete in the games like this." He said with a stoic expression and sighed again. "We will have to withdrawn if no one can help us."

Lucy felt her eyes watering up. It was so unfair, she trained really hard for this! But what a normal person could see, was the image of the shadow dragon slayer with eyes full of sorrow. "You can't be serious... Oh my God, you are serious. You always are, anyways, what am I going to do?! What are we going to tell to anyone?!"

"We will not tell anyone. Hear me? We're gonna fix it." Rogue said again with a stoic face, but Lucy felt warm inside, she decided to thrust on him.

"Shit! I can hear Sting's voice comming from that way, actually i can hear everything, OMG, this is so cool! Oh! From the other side I can hear the Mira's voice!" He sighed in frustration and scratched "his" head while grunning something that no one would understand.

"I know, lay back again and pretend to sleep. I will try to act like you and take Sting away from here. Got it? And PLEASE try to act like me." "She" soundd desesperate. Not that the situation wasn't.

"The same to you, Ms. Bipolar." He gave her a little snicker and proceed to lay back and close 'his' eyes.

"Yo Rogue! I'm a little tense today, lest's go to a bath house!"

"Hn." Was all the girl could answer, walking beside him._ 'What the hell?! I can't do that!'_

"Lucy! This isn't a place to fall asleep on! Me and the girl's are going to a bath house. Come with us if will help you relax!" The voice of Mirajane, the Devil was all so sweet and adorable as always. When he was about to deny it, she started to talk with him

"Ok, i'll take that one as a yes. Come, let's go to the bath house." The she Devil said while dragging "Lucy'" to the place.

I just re-uploaded after changing a few parts.

**That's it. This chapter sucks i know. It didn't have much of a humor, and i was sleepy, so i wrote some parts in italian and others in english HAHAHA sorry about that, i didn't check it twice for errors, and that's it. Look forward for the new two chapters of switched that will be posted tomorrow! Sorry for this shitty ending for a prologue.**


End file.
